


Monthly Meetings

by dianapowerslit



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, Light BDSM, Sex, Sex Toys, Switching, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianapowerslit/pseuds/dianapowerslit
Summary: Rhett and Lexi aren't together, not really.  They just have a monthly meeting, one that leaves them both satisfied and let's them get out their frustrations.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Monthly Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short NSFW fic that I hope someone besides myself enjoys!

“So what are you going to do to me?” He was cuffed to her headboard, and laid out before her ripe for the taking. She smiled in response.

“Whatever I want.” She smiled at him, and straddled his body, still fully clothed as she made her way up to his face. The vast landscape of his body was warm beneath her core as she let the fabric of her clothing skim him.

She leaned down planting a kiss on his forehead as her hands slid over his arms, enjoying just the feel of him. His eyes followed her hands and then moved to her lips as she leaned down to claim his lips. His kiss was eager already as she allowed him to enjoy her mouth completely. 

When she pulled back, her nose nuzzled into his beard before she moved her face to slide into his neck. He leaned his head backward and she traced her tongue down and over his Adam’s apple before sucking and nipping lightly at his flesh. Lexi lost herself to the sensations of his skin on her face and mouth. She took her time caressing over the soft skin of his collar bone with her lips, not even kissing him just feeling him. Her breath came out warm and soft against the freckles that started just at the top of his chest. 

He hummed in appreciation and she smiled to herself. If there was one thing she loved more than anything else it was the sounds he made. He talked here and there, and it was hot alright, but there was something about his noises. They were uncontrolled and he couldn’t keep them in. He wasn’t a man that tried to make them, but tried to hold out until he had to make them and it made her wet every time she heard them. This hum would just be the start as her nose traced through the hair covering his pecs and her body slid downward.

Lexi knew his body by now, and she knew that her covered core was just above his cock if it was hard, which judging by the flush across the top of his chest it definitely was. This was the place she loved to be and it was time to start hearing more of his noises.

“You feel so good today Rhett. So good.” He loved her simple words. He loved the praise and the admiration. It wasn’t something he had told her, but she knew by the way his kisses usually deepened or his cock twitched that it did something primal for him. 

Her lips skated softly over his left nipple and he let a soft moan escape his mouth. Lexi wanted more, so she returned to it and sucked it between her teeth hard.

“Oh God.” He gasped out the words and she felt herself soak her panties. He was already dialing up to that perfect place she wanted to see today. Rhett had asked for this, sheepishly that first time. Now, though, now it was his monthly prize. He would specifically schedule around that last weekend, knowing that she was going to be in control and make him beg. Of course, Lexi was more than happy to indulge him, and why wouldn’t she be. This was the time she got to see pure Rhett, naked, open, wanting, and vulnerable to her. It had brought them close, perhaps because he felt he could really be himself with no filters and only she saw it. 

Today was special though. Today was the first they had seen each other in three months. He had been traveling for work, and they had only had phone chats. He made it to her this day though, insisting on scheduling the tour around it. There was no way he would miss another month. She had been craving him for days; her brain torturing her with fantasies and dreams of what she wanted from him. Now she had him and she wanted to stretch it out.  
She danced over to his other nipple, devouring it slowly and Rhett’s head moved back with a groan. Lexi ate up the noises, her ears acting like a channel directly to her pussy. Of course, this was the beginning. Tonight, she would reduce him to a shuddering mess. It wasn’t so much a plan as her goal. Only once had she made him shake and beg, and after that she had wanted to recreate that so badly. Every time since had been rough, though, more about her finding her limits with him and indulging all those dirty demeaning fantasies of his. Tonight, she had told him that she wanted to hear none of his desires. Tonight was for her.

Lexi pulled her mouth back from his nipple and then blew cold air across the flesh making it pebble and he moaned once more. She smiled, catching her lip between her teeth before sliding her cheek over his stomach and then retracing with her tongue. He clenched his abdomen, and she glanced up to see him watching her, mouth slightly open and eyes narrowed. His cock now rested on her stomach and she felt the heat of his hardness through her shirt. Now, it was time for his magic spot.

She slid her nose through the hair on his lower abdomen and Rhett put his head down with a hum. With her tongue pointed, she traced around his belly button and he giggled with a soft growl underneath. It was a deliciously Rhett sound and it made her body heat up even more. He loved this area. He loved it when she touched it, when she tasted it, and especially when she sat on it, but she wasn’t there yet. It was too early to give him what he really wanted. 

She was saving that for later, when he realized what her other surprise was.

“Do you want me to taste you?” Her voice was deep as she put on the mantel of the dominant fully.

“Yes, please.”

“Oh baby, you’re not desperate enough yet. That was sad.” She mocked him as she leaned down towards his cock, mouth open and he watched her with a pleading look on his face. Her tongue slid around his head once and he moaned louder than he had before. She took a moment to enjoy the salty tang of his precum, and then slid down further, stroking over his hairy legs with her hands.

Her fingers slid easily around him, even enjoying his feet. Lexi loved this part too, when his whole body became an erogenous zone. It would start when she rubbed near his cock, but soon enough, even tracing over his calves would make him squirm. He was almost to the perfect place, almost.

“I’m going to uncuff you now, but you’re going to be a good boy, understand?”

“Oh yes, yes ma’am.” He was breathing a little heavy as she intentionally slid herself up his body, hovering her breasts in his face as she unlocked his cuffs. Rhett liked pain, and many days he wanted to be cuffed the whole time, but Lexi didn’t like it. She hated the red rings it would leave on his wrists, plus she enjoyed the frustration he felt in being forced to control himself. There was something magical in how he would grab and hold onto anything around him, trying to keep from touching himself or her.

“Roll over.” She said it simply and Rhett rolled to his stomach. Lexi stopped as she moved to between his legs. The man was gorgeous, and the long expanse of his back made her body gush. His skin held a magical place for her, and he had so much of it that it made her drool seeing his expanse. 

“There will be no touching Rhett. You will keep your hands here while I have you. Do you understand?” She positioned his hands out to his sides and bent so his hands rested beside his head.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Oh you’re so pretty like this. Just laid out for me to have. I think I have to feel you with more than my hands now.” She whispered the words in his ear and he sighed audibly. There was her man, loving the compliment. 

Lexi stood up, sliding off her tank top and her bra. Her own chest was flushed and her nipples hard as she forced his legs a little further apart, just looking him over. She didn’t want to wait any longer to feel him. So, she slid her pants and panties down to the floor. Now naked, she climbed on the bed between his thighs, nudging them even further apart.

“Such a good boy, giving me all of you to do as I want.” Her hands slid over his ass, enjoying the taut muscle as she skimmed up and over his lower back. Her body moved with her until she was laid out on him, skin flush to his. Her hands the only thing keeping her from being dead weight as she moved up so that she could lick at the back of his neck.

“Oh Lexi.” He moaned out the words and she opened her mouth, capturing nearly all of the back of his neck in her teeth and biting as hard as she could without leaving a mark. He groaned out and she felt his pelvis shift against the bed beneath her.

“No.” A quick swat hit his ass as she spoke. “There will be no fucking the bed baby. I don’t want you getting off before I’m ready.” His breath quaked out and she pulled back swatting him once more as she removed her skin from his. 

As she sat up between his legs, her knees pulled up under her and she just waited assuring that he was kept in suspense. Her nails came next, not overly long, but just long enough to feel. They raked down the back of his thighs and he moaned again. Then, she let herself play more. Her tongue sliding over the soft hair of his ass cheeks as Rhett turned his head to the side with a louder moan.

Lexi knew what he wanted. He wanted to be used. He loved it. He loved every bit of her controlling him this way, making him her bitch. It was the part that would turn this from hot to unbearable for him. She paused and then blew a cold stream of air over his tight pink hole. He let out a shaky breath and then she leaned down letting her tongue trail over his opening. His hands turned to fists, gripping into the sheets.

“Oh does Daddy like that?”

“Yes….oh God yes…please more….please….” He panted as she let her tongue play lightly over him. The tang of soap and sweat mixing in her mouth. She smiled, Rhett always took a shower before their play. He was terrified of putting her off in any way. She thought it was adorable even though it delayed the fun every time.

Her tongue moved further then sliding to the back of his sack and he whimpered. IT was his first for today, and it was enough to make her want to fuck him right there. His leg muscles were tight, nearly shaking as she enjoyed the feel of him on her tongue. When she traced back up and over his taint he jerked in anticipation and then let out a long moan with his knuckles turning white as he gripped tighter.

“I think someone wants more.” She mused out loud as she stood up from the bed.

“Please…oh please…anything….” He whimpered and she moved over to the nightstand drawer. She produced one of his favorite toys and watched as his eyes lit up at just the sight of it. Lexi stroked over the dildo with her fingers, before grabbing lube and heading back to sit between his legs. 

Rhett was trembling as her fingers moved over his ass, spreading his cheeks so she could take another lick over him. She lubed her fingers then and started to play. He made soft noises as he relaxed into the sensation. When she slid a finger inside, Rhett’s entire lower body tensed and his hips thrust against the bed.

“No. Bad body. If you do it again, I’m going to stop and just cuff you to the bed until you calm down again.” She slapped his ass once more as she reprimanded hm.

“Please, no, please….I want it so bad….please ma’am.” He was begging now, such a beautiful stage in their playtime.

Lexi slapped his ass cheek once more and then a second lubed finger slid into him. “Oh, you take my fingers so well baby. Let’s find your spot though, huh, make sure it still works.” She laughed a little and Rhett moaned.  
She turned her fingers and pulled them along his channel slowly before hitting the walnut sized lump and hearing him cry out in pleasure.

“Is that it?” She rocked her two fingers along his prostate and Rhett whimpered with a soft moan.

“Yes, oh yes….please more.” His pleading baited her and she thrust in a third finger, watching as his hole stretched to accommodate her. His hands gripped the sheets hard as he turned his head pressing it into the bed in an attempt to steady himself. 

When she pulled her fingers free, it was to hear him groan once more, but again louder. His noises would continue to amplify as she continued and she knew exactly what pitch she wanted before she would let him finish.

“Can’t wait to watch you take this cock baby. This ass is so beautiful with a cock inside.” She swatted him and then pressed the purple dildo to his entrance before sliding it inside slowly. It was covered in lube that squelched as she moved it into him. He was holding his breath at first and it came out in a shaky pattern as the dildo reached its base, the purple rounded lip catching on his flesh.

“I…fuck….oh fuck…..please…please can I move?” He begged her now, not caring about how he sounded or anything. What he needed now was to cum. He was on that edge, but not desperate enough, no not nearly desperate enough.

“Roll over and lay still, that’s all.” He whined as he rolled over. 

When he did, Lexi saw just how wrecked he was. Rhett’s chest was red down to his nipples and his hair was matted down with sweat. His eyes pled with her as she watched his chest rise and fall with heavy breaths. His hands now grabbed at the pillows next to his head, pulling them into his fists.

“Please, please ma’am….please let me cum. It feels so good.” He begged and shook beside her. She smiled at him tracing her fingers down his chest to play in the soft hair on his abdomen, dialing him up even further.

“You want to cum before me? Oh silly boy, you know you shouldn’t beg for that.” She ran her nails from his stomach up and over his chest.

“Oh God…I can’t….” He stuttered the words out and Lexi mounted his chest planting her soaking wet pussy between his nipples. “Ohhhh…you’re so wet..fuck…”

“You like that, huh? I think you should watch me now.” She smiled down at him and then pulled a pillow from his hand sliding it under his head so he would have a front row seat. 

Her fingers slid to her clit and she started to rub herself softly. His eyes locked on her pussy and she watched him grip the pillows once more, his white knuckles showing as his teeth met. 

“Is this what you like? You like to watch me cum?” She said the words for him, and for herself as she felt the relief of her touch wash over her body. Lexi was already close to getting off, and finally rubbing her sensitive bud was taking the edge off that touching Rhett had built inside of her.

“Oh yes.”

“Want me to cum all over this chest, make you wet like me?” She ground her pussy against him, enjoying the feeling of his skin beneath her. Her free hand grabbed onto the headboard anchoring her as she felt her own orgasm approaching.

“Yes, fuck yes. Please can I move, please…want to cum with you.” There it was the desperation that she loved so much. He was panting and she could feel the tremble in him. He was there, in her perfect place, noises falling from his lips as he tried to breathe.

“Mmmmm Rhett. I’m so close. You’re going to make me cum watching you.” Lexi was moving faster, taking herself right to the edge. Rhett growled out, pulling at the pillows as if he might rip them.  
As soon as she thought she might cum, Lexi stopped. She froze, willing herself not to cum. She had other plans for that, and she didn’t want to waste the intensity of her first orgasm on her own fingers. He whined again.

“Oh please, please.” He was just begging at this point, no pretenses, no play, just begging. She shoved her wet fingers between hi slips and he greedily sucked on them making her moan in response.

Lexi moved to straddle his pelvis, but did not sit down. “Spread your legs for me baby, and pull your knees up.” She spoke and Rhett groaned as he complied. The dildo must have moved inside him as he shifted because she saw his chest lift and his breath catch.

She had planned this picture all week, and now it was here. Lexi was ready, but she forced herself to slow, make sure it was perfect. She let herself move down until her pussy was flush to his cock. Her lips encased his flesh as she pressed him down against his own abdomen. Rhett moaned lifting his head.

“How does that feel baby?”

“Fuck. So good, so warm. Please…please Lexi.” His chest was rising and falling quickly as he tried to breathe.

“Now listen carefully. Are you listening?” She forced herself to calm. Lexi was on her own edge as she felt Rhett rock hard against her clit, teasing her opening.

“Yes….yes…please yes….” Rhett gripped onto two pillows that he drug up and behind his head. His body shook already as he focused in on her face.

“I’m going to fuck you with your toy and I want you to cum against me….understand?”

“Oh yes.” A whine escaped him as he watched her. 

Her hand moved behind her grasping the base of the dildo in his ass and she pulled it out an inch before pushing it back in. Rhett cried out at the sensation and his pelvis shifted sliding his cock against her in the perfect way.

“Feels good?”

“Uh huh.” He nodded his head fast and she repeated the motion. His abs tensed as his eyes squinted hard. She smiled at him and then steadied herself. Rhett’s eyes relaxed and he tried to catch his breath, but he couldn’t.  
Lexi chose that moment to make it all happen. She was in her fantasy and this was perfect. Her hand moved the dildo fast suddenly. It slid in and out of him that one inch and Rhett froze as his hips moved on their own. She was going so fast and feeling him move, and she was just about to cum when Rhett yelled out, throwing his head back.

She looked down to see cum shoot from his tip, nearly hitting his nipple. He shifted once more, and hit the perfect spot on her body. Lexi cried out as her orgasm ripped through her pussy paralyzing her. She forced her eyes to stay open as she watched him continue to shoot white from just beyond where her body ended. Rhett moaned and whined with each shot and she let her body move against his, enjoying every sensation that flowed through her.  
With one last dribble, she felt Rhett relax down with a gasp and she moved off of him, knowing how sensitive he would be after cumming so hard. He lay there, eyes closed shaking and Lexi watched him from her side, enjoying each shudder that went through him.

As his breath finally slowed, Rhett opened his eyes and looked over at her. His body still shook slightly every few moments. 

“Wow. That was incredible.”

“Was it?” She ran her fingers over his chest, sliding over a nipple and Rhett groaned with a shiver. “Stay put, I’ll get something to clean up.” She went to the bathroom, coming back with a washcloth and a towel to clean his body. 

“Relax okay. I’m going to take it out.” Her fingers went down to ass, and she carefully slid the dildo from his body. Rhett moaned softly at the loss. From there, Lexi cleaned him up and then herself. When she was done, she tossed both the washcloth and towel at the hamper and rejoined him on the bed, pulling the covers up and over him in case he was cold. The afternoon sunlight was fading and she just watched him. He had barely moved from his spot since they finished.

“Lexi that was so good. I…I can barely think.” She laughed softly and he rolled to his side facing her. “I’m not sure if it’s from what you did or what, but I’m not even going soft baby.” He pulled up the cover looking down.

“That’s from my surprise actually. I may have slipped some Viagra into your orange juice earlier.” Lexi looked at him, unsure of how he would react. It had seemed like a fun thing to do, but now she wondered if she had made a mistake.

“I knew it tasted funny!” He laughed a little and she calmed down. “So, I guess that means I’m still ready to go, huh?”

“It might, but if you need to rest.”

“And waste a perfectly good stiffy? Hell no.” He rolled her over and his mouth captured hers harshly. It was back to the old Rhett once more. When he was like this he was ravenous and in charge. Lexi loved this side of him almost as much as the other. His mouth was rough on hers, his beard scratching at her face and neck, moustache tickling her lips. 

He moved down, holding her body in his huge hands as he licked and sucked at her neck, making a different set of noises as he went. These were the ones he made when he enjoyed her body. He would growl and hum, and sound like he was eating the most delicious meal.

“I want to taste you, but I also just want to pound you into this mattress and make you scream. Decisions…decisions.” He growled as he shifted between her legs and she felt his head prod at her entrance. 

“I’m happy with anything right now. I got my fantasy today.” She smiled at him and he looked into her eyes for a moment before sliding inside of her and making her gasp. “Oh Rhett.” Her head rocked back taking in the full feeling.

“That’s it. That’s the feeling I was craving.” He growled and pulled out a little before slamming inside of her again. “Make some noise for me baby…tell Daddy how you like it.”

The shift in him was always astounding to her. One minute, she would be in charge forcing him to do anything and everything, and then the next he was like this. Rhett would call himself Daddy and fully embody the large man that he was. It was one of the things she loved about him. Of course, that wasn’t something she could ever tell him.

“So good, so good. Going to make me cum so quick Daddy, give it to me.” His hands grabbed the back of her knees forcing them to bend and opening her up for him. He started to really move in her now, taking full advantage of the delay in his orgasm that came after getting off as hard as he did before. 

“Fuck Lexi, you look so good taking my cock.” He was on his knees now pounding into her and she loved every second of it.

He pulled her tightly against him and then leaned down, pushing himself inside even further. When he did, he pressed into that magic spot she had that made her grab into his hair suddenly, pulling, enjoying the sweaty softness on her fingers.

“Don’t stop…please…don’t.” She bit her lip staring at him as her body dialed up again.

“That’s my girl. Oh yea. Give it to me baby…cum all over my cock.” He was filthy when he got like this. His family friendly YouTube persona would dissolve and he was just a sex god between her legs.

“OH RHETT!!!!!!” She screamed out as her core spasmed around him. He growled loudly and dropped one of her legs allowing him to press down against her body. His lips covered hers and Lexi tried to keep up with his kissing as her body continued to pulse.

“Feel so good like this. So good. I’m going to make you cum until you can’t see straight.” He started to move from his position, against her. Now, his body skimmed over her clit and he knew it. He knew everything about how they fit together. He could take her to heights no other man could. 

“Rhett, I…I…” She could hardly breathe as he continued moving, sucking at her neck and catching flesh with his teeth. In only a few second, Lexi screamed once more, pulsing around him again. 

“Oh yes…..yes….baby you got one more at least, come on. Feel so good on Daddy’s cock cumming like that.” The gravel in his voice made her breath catch in her throat once more. “Come on.” He started to pound into her once more and Lexi clawed at his back, desperate to retain some grounding.

“Oh Rhett…fuck…yes…please….just…oh..oh….OH RHETT!!!!!” She screamed out, her back arching from the bed as he continued to move, now holding her hips as he slammed inside of her until he let out a long groan and fell down against her once more.

“Holy shit. I love Viagra…and you…oh Lexi. You make me feel so good.” He started to kiss her everywhere. She basked in it, stretching like a cat under him and letting her fingers go through his hair. He was magnificent in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like, comment, and have fun. It keeps me motivated.


End file.
